There are a few games that have unconventional cards. One game is called SPLIT and uses cards cut in half so that the top half of the card is one value and the bottom half has another value. Another game that seems to have cards without the suit is described in US 2001/0035608 A1.
These cards and games, however, are completely different from the cards and games described here.